Mission: Secret Rendezvous
by blinkkittylove
Summary: Well, sure Maki agreed to date Nico, but does Nico even know what to do on a date...This is actually the first Love Live fanfic I wrote and now that the Love Live Big Bang has kicked off, I can share. Very cool art inspired by this collaboration was done by udon-udon (Tumblr)


MEET ME 

Maki knew her heart shouldn't have skipped a beat when she got the text from Nico, but Nico's mischief seemed to have infected it and she could no longer rely on it to be steady whenever the memory of an impish smile or the grinning avatar on her phone reminded her of the third year's existence.

"Meet me on the roof after school." Nico's solution to no practice. Maki sighed as she realized that yes, today, she would choose Nico over solo piano practice. They hadn't been able to spend much time together recently.

Rin's face shouldn't have had that big a grin on it as Maki quickly slid her phone back out of the teacher's sight, but Maki had given up on trying to figure out what amused Rin. There was something new nearly every second. She had no idea where Hanayo got the patience.

The teacher was explaining one of the more complicated points of English grammar, and Maki found her thoughts drifting to what Nico had planned. Maybe a quick kiss and then a snack, Nico had been offering Maki her lunch extras most afternoons. Or maybe Nico was worried about school; μ's had been busy so Nico might have fallen behind in her studies and it would be like her to pace around and mutter at Maki about everything else rather than study.

Maki discovered she was smiling at the thought of Nico stomping around when Rin pointed at her and laughed. Unluckily for Rin, that caught the teacher's attention, and Rin had to stumble through translating the passage the class was currently reading.

FLASHBACK: LET'S PLAY A GAME

Nico had waited for Rin outside the first year classroom before school started, immediately pulling the younger girl into an empty classroom.

"The great Nico Ni needs your help, Rin."

"What kind of trouble are you in, Nico-chan? Kayo-chin said no more pranks on Maki."

"This is not a prank, Rin. This is a date. To get Maki prepared for her future as the girlfriend of the Number One Idol in The Universe."

Rin tilted her head. Nico was fun, if occasionally scary. Maki was also fun, if more than occasionally scary. And somehow, Nico and Maki suited each other. Which made Rin happy because then she worried about Maki-chan less and played with Kayo-chin more.

Nico sat Rin down and then leaned in. "All you need to do is borrow a camera and try to get a picture of me and Maki."

Rin thought for a moment, "Like Hide and Seek?"

"Yes," Nico slapped her hand on the closest desk, "Exactly like Hide and Seek."

UP ON A ROOFTOP

Nico paced. The weather was a bit brisk for late fall, and her blazer and cardigan combo were not enough barrier against the chill of the wind. Maki could hurry, not that she would. Even though Maki had such long legs, Nico always seemed to be several steps ahead of her. Then when Nico would stop and turn to see where the redhead had gone, she would find Maki looking thoughtful instead of keeping pace. Nico had asked what Maki was thinking, but the redhead would always blush slightly and turn away, so Nico just fell into the habit of slowing her pace a bit when keeping her girlfriend company. It led to more conversations, so Nico would not be complaining.

Nico was anxious about how Maki would react to her plan for this afternoon, but Nico was Nico, Super Idol Nico Ni, and she was 100 percent certain that one of the things Maki liked about her was her impish side. Anybody could take the redhead to a movie, that was a loser move, beneath a Super Idol. Only Nico could create their own adventure right here. And Maki would be swept off her feet again. Nico had a fear that eventually one argument would push them too far apart to recover, and Maki would turn to her right or left and see someone taller, leggier, everything-er, crushing Nico's heart. So Nico had to push the charm, until Maki was so enraptured that her amethyst eyes would never look to the beauties at either side.

Nico heard the door open, and without thinking she launched herself in its direction, arms stretched out, grabbing her girlfriend before either one of them could change directions. Maki was warm, so warm. Nico had expected a twitch, to feel her arms pushed away or at the very least feel the redhead turn to the side. But while Maki still had one hand clutching the handle of her bag, the other wrapped around Nico's shoulders, pulling her in.

"You're shivering." Maki's concerned voice was even warmer than her touch.

Nico groaned at the thought of what she was going to do next, but she was after all Nico and sacrifices were required. Showing weakness was never allowed. After too short a cuddle, Nico pulled away.

"Pfft...Nico is shivering with excitement at the thought of how brilliant Maki is going to think Nico is after this afternoon."

Maki rolled her eyes. And now for the show. Nico looked like she was arranging her body in the "I'm about to launch into a miserably long explanation of how cute and clever I am" pose, so Maki decided to interrupt preparations.

"Rin's been laughing at me all day. Does that have something to do with this?"

Nico didn't exactly deflate, but she did alter her pose with lightning quickness to "Super cute Nico Ni is about to get away with something."

"Rin is a helpful friend who only wants to see the cutest couple in the world happy."

Maki put her hands on her hips, straightening her posture. This had become a signal that Nico had best skip directly to the point.

Nico, however, had both planned carefully and been quite pleased with that plan, so she took several steps closer to Maki, reached up to pull the taller girl's head down, kissed her quickly on the lips and watched Maki's eyes widen and her blush start to spread. Maki wouldn't be able to speak for at least 30 seconds.

"Rin is going to pretend to be the paparazzi so Super Idol Nico Ni and her super hot, super smart, future doctor wife can practice having secret rendezvouses so their adoring fans will never get in the way of romance."

Maki stared at the vibrating, glowing Nico, just stared blankly as her brain put all of that into some sense that could be heard over her internal looping replay of "Nico said wife."

"You're crazy! That's stupid."

"Crazy cute." Nico winked, "and you can't get enough Nico cuteness."

Not an argument Maki could win so she desperately searched for something to divert Nico, but then Nico grabbed her hand and Maki immediately squeezed back. Nico's smile transformed and her ruby eyes burned with a warmth only Maki felt the glow of.

It's not that Maki disliked Nico's Idol persona, she just found it inconvenient. Grumpy, serious Nico with tenderness hidden in the often-surprising depths of her eyes was the one Maki had started waiting to leave rehearsals with.

"But first we have to dress the part." Nico pushed Maki toward a pile of clothes. And then started putting on a trenchcoat. "I refuse," Maki stomped.

Nico tilted her head, slipping a mask over the lower part of her face.

"I refuse," Maki said again, looming over the shorter girl.

Nico's eyes closed and a whine started. "Maki doesn't understand the pressure of being a top Number One Idol."

Maki growled, only half seriously. "Miss Top Number One Idol doesn't understand that I won't do this if I can't recognize her because of her disguise." Maki pulled her girlfriend's mask down and kissed Nico, letting frustration put a bite in her action.

The trenchcoat slid off Nico's shoulders as she pushed back. In the small part of her brain still calm, Maki started to hope Nico could be distracted from her afternoon plans. Then Nico's annoyingly chirpy Nico Nico Ni ringtone started going off.

Maki made it difficult for Nico to pull away from the kiss. But when it happened, she was relieved for the chance to regain some composure. This was school. This was NICO.

Nico looked away quickly, with the excuse of her incoming text. But Maki could see how fast Nico's chest was rising and falling.

Nico turned quickly, with an even quicker frown. "We have to go. I'm not losing this bet with Rin."

"You bet?!"

"Only way she'd help. I am not changing my catchphrase to 'Nico Nico Nya' for a week."

Maki giggled.

"Follow me, you. And no more distractions. This is extra serious Nico Ni Super Idol business."

Nico ran for the door. Maki followed, keeping the twin-tailed girl in sight.

"Where are we going?"

"Student Council Room. Honoka texted me that they're done in there for the day. Rin's too afraid of Umi to go there anytime soon."

Nico stopped suddenly and turned to the left. Music room.

"In here quick, Maki."

"Wh…"

Nico grabbed and pulled Maki in, causing Maki to stumble into her and both to fall back into the piano. It made a shifting noise; Maki frowned.

"Sorry," Nico laid an apologetic hand on the piano, then slipped it around Maki's waist, while taking a picture with her phone in the other hand.

"Pictures?

"In five locations. Rin only has to catch us once."

Maki considered. "You didn't take one on the roof."

Nico winked. "Who says I didn't. Nico Ni is quicker than you know."

Maki sighed and pushed her girlfriend away from the piano. "Don't touch the piano again, Nico-chan. EVER."

"Is Maki jealous?"

"Is that Rin?"

Nico grimaced as she started for the door.

Maki never remembered anyone discussing what girls did on dates, but she assumed it was the same things you saw boy-girl couples do everywhere: movies, dinner, amusement parks, art tours, picnics...Eli and Nozomi went off for parfaits all the time. Once she and Nico had shared a couple's drink, delivered unasked by Kotori. Yes, it had been embarrassing, but it had been nice to be so close to Nico, even if she looked like an angry pufferfish when Kotori surprised them.

But now, now that they'd gotten past the first date, the first kiss, - Maki paused, remembering that feel, the surge, the jolt of contact between them. That surge was always there, whenever hands, lips or even eyes connected. It fueled disagreements and cleared them. That reaction was suddenly and surprisingly life to Maki, after years of being charged only by music.

And so here she was, following a determined Yazawa Nico in full Nico Ni Super Idol mode, fleeing from Rin, who was probably in full manic meowing-cat-pretending-to-be-a-paparazzi mode. Maki sighed, a soft one, a sound that surely only the laughing gods could hear, but Nico, quick as ever, with ears as sharp as her tongue, heard it and glanced back, dropping her Idol mode for a quick, unposed smile as she grabbed Maki's hand. And there it was again, the surge, followed by an inexplicable urge to never let go of Nico.

"Come on Maki. Let's have some fun."

And Maki was captivated, again, by Nico's devilish smirk, gleaming with the affection and mischief that had completely captured the unreliable, impractical whole of Maki's heart.

FLASHBACK: WHITHER THE STUDENT COUNCIL

Kotori glanced at her phone, discretely. Umi continued to neatly and methodically write the Student Council's plans for the next week on the whiteboard.

Honoka leaned over with a grin. "Ooh, cute picture of Rin-chan."

Kotori shushed Honoka when Umi paused. Both girls waited to see if the Vice President was in a chiding mood, but their silence seemed to sooth her and she went back to writing on the whiteboard.

Kotori whispered, "Rin-chan needed a hat. I think I might use that idea in our next outfits...slinky, sexy, dangerous spy antics."

Umi turned with a frown. "Maki and I will not be writing any kind of slinky, sexy, dangerous spy music."

"Soldier Game," Honoka coughed, laughing and leaning into Kotori, who was shaking with giggles.

Umi drew herself up and returned to her plan. "Please pay attention. It will make next week much easier."

"I'm bored, Umi-chan! Let's go get something to eat."

"Honoka!"

Honoka did her best serious Umi impression, "I think Kotori would agree that it might be best to leave the student council room alone soon. It needs a break so it can rest."

"Uh huh," Kotori smiled.

"Rooms do not need rest, Honoka."

"Have you ever asked one, Umi-chan?"

The more questions Honoka asked, the louder Kotori giggled. Umi knew that her fellow second years were no use in this state.

"Fine. We will go. But you still need to follow my eating schedule, Honoka."

"UMI-CHAN!" The ginger-haired girl pushed the darker-haired one out the door. Kotori lingered behind for a moment, but neither of the others noticed.

TAKE THE LEAP

The Student Council Room was empty and unlocked. Nico owed Honoka a huge favor. She pulled Maki inside, closing the door quietly so nothing would betray them to listening ears.

"I think we're clear." Nico leaned against the wall and smiled at Maki, who frowned in response.

"And are you just planning to hole up in here, being quiet, until Rin gets bored? You'll last two minutes."

"Hmmmm." Nico stood up and crossed her arms, thinking. "You're right. We should continue to hone our paparazzi evading skills. Good thought, Maki-chan."

"No, that's not what I meant…"

Nico moved to the window, looking out and muttering to herself. "How to escape out a second-floor window."

Maki panicked, she spotted Nico's hands reaching for the windowsill and PANICKED. Would Nico jump out the window? If she texted Rin or Hanayo that the bet was off would Nico be convinced to not do anything crazy? Maki grabbed for her phone, but her hand was shaking too much for her to get a grip. "Ni..Nico-chan, don't…"

Then Nico turned from the window, still muttering. "Too high a drop. What can Nico use…" Nico noticed the neatly shelved binders of student council paperwork. "Ah…"

Maki knew Nico was stronger than she looked but was still taken aback when the smaller girl grabbed a pile of binders two-thirds her size and carried them to the table. Then she grabbed a second and a third pile, which she proceeded to stack.

"N...N..Nico-chan?"

"We're going to practice getting out of second-story windows," Nico stated, scrambling to the top of binders stacked eight high.

Maki stepped forward. "Nico, get down. You'll get hurt."

Nico's mistake was trying to pull off her signature pose. It was too automatic a gesture, and Maki was impressed at how Nico could keep the smile going while a tower of binders collapsed into a forward slide beneath her. Nico launched herself into Maki's arms, her momentum forcing the binders to fly in the opposite direction, saving Maki from an avalanche of anything but Nico.

Maki threw her arms up instinctively and found them full of Nico. Dance reflexes took over and Maki's hip and shoulder took most of the impact from their fall.

Maki scowled after making sure BOTH of them were still breathing. "Umi is going to kill you."

Nico quirked an eyebrow. "Looks like a Honoka filing mishap to me."

"Nico-chan!" Maki glared at the woman on top of her. No matter how cute and tiny Nico looked, she was definitely a woman, especially obvious when Maki found her hands on the curves of Nico's hips.

Nico felt the contact and blushed, turning her head away. Maki could feel a matching flush on her cheeks, but what suddenly fascinated her was the nearness of Nico's ear. Just a little closer and she could send a puff of air into it. Nico squealed and jumped, Maki found her grip tightening as her lips moved closer to Nico's ear.

"Super hot, super smart, future doctor wife?" Maki whispered, emphasizing the last word.

Nico turned her head to look into Maki's eyes. There wasn't really a question there or a hope or even a response, just the beautiful, complex depths Nico had always known she could get lost in for years. And then Maki's lips pushed into hers and Nico's eyes closed, but she could still see the sparkling amethyst behind her lids, pulsing with every joined breath.

A loud thud made them jump, breaking their contact. The last of the binders had fallen.

Nico shook herself, not looking at Maki and bounded to her feet. She turned with a wink, her hand out. "We were never here."

And Maki was pulled through another door.

WHITHER RIN

Rin had borrowed the largest camera the camera club had. Their fellow students were always so willing to help μ's members. Then she and Kotori had found a hat that Kotori thought had "paparazzi" style. Rin cocked it over her right eye and decided it looked cute.

Now to find Nico and Maki. Rin charged toward the school but stopped when she passed the alpacas' stable and Hanayo called out to her, "Rin-chan!"

Rin paused to grin at her best friend. "Can't stop, Kayo-chin. Have to catch Nico and Maki in the act."

"In the act?!" Hanayo squeaked.

Rin cocked her head, confused as her Hanayo blushed. "Yeah. Nico-chan and Maki-chan are gonna hide from me, but I'm gonna find them, Kayo-chin. Nya-t a worry."

Hanayo pictured Maki, angry, hand raised to chop Rin's head.

"Was this Nico-chan's idea?"

"Yeah. We bet. I take on picture of both of them or Nico gets pictures in five different locations. Winner can make the loser do something annoying for a week." Rin's face fell. "Nico said 'no ramen' but Rin doesn't think Nico would be that cruel. Plus, I'm going to win." Rin puffed up, "See you later, Kayo-chin."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Rin-chan," Hanayo said with some determination, moving toward her friend.

Rin frowned with equal determination. "Nico-chan wants Maki-chan to have fun and so does Rin. Kayo-chin shouldn't worry so much."

"But Rin-chan…" Hanayo could always tell when she'd pushed Rin a little too far, the ginger-haired girl's eyebrows would nearly meet in the center of her forehead and anger would start to darken the pool of joyous green in her eyes.

Hanayo put on a bright smile. "I'm just worried about you, Rin-chan. Be careful."

Rin's mood lightened immediately. "Of course."

"Where are you going?"

"Club room."

NOT A SOLO ACT

Nico knew the club room too well. She'd memorized every crack in the floor, walls, and ceiling. She'd spent many, many solo afternoons, using the computer, wondering about her future.

And yet now, here she was, opening the door to a usually bustling club room to usher in her GIRLFRIEND, the aloof and once seemingly unattainable Nishikino Maki.

Nico grinned over her shoulder. "I'd show you my rare Idol blu-rays collection, but you wouldn't know enough to be impressed."

Maki rolled her eyes as she followed Nico into the room. "Would you rather be dating Hanayo?"

"Would you rather be dating Rin?"

"Eli, maybe," Maki said flatly.

Nico turned and glared. She KNEW Maki was teasing her and had chosen the tall, buxom, blonde, very controlled, mature quarter Russian for contrast, but it still hurt Nico.

"Hmmpff." Nico turned away, kicking the table.

Maki leaned back against the door, watching her girlfriend. She had become an expert at reading Nico's moods from slight, physical cues, since Nico rarely cracked her cheerful mask for anyone, even Maki. Silence, slumped shoulders and clenched fists screamed "Maki went too far." Nico was very sensitive about her height and the less mature aspects of her demeanor, and throwing Eli at her might have scraped too many wounds.

But Maki wasn't in an apologizing mood. Things weren't that desperate yet.

"Take the picture, Nico-chan."

"Go take a picture with Eli." Nico snarled as she dropped into the chair facing the computer, refusing to look at her girlfriend.

Maki frowned. She checked the door to make sure it was locked, then moved behind Nico, placing both hands on the dark-haired girl's shoulders.

"I...I'm sorry, Nico-chan."

Another "Hmmpfff," but Maki noticed the addition of Nico's 'milking-this-for-drama' pout. Maki started to slide her hands down and pull Nico into a hug but noticed a flash of orange outside the window.

Nico had started to lean into what felt like a hug when she felt herself being lifted quickly out of the chair and thrown in the direction of the wall.

"HEY!" Nico gasped as she thudded into a very solid wall, which now probably had a Nico-sized crack.

Maki pressed against the wall next to her, arm holding Nico back. "Shhhh. Rin's outside. Is the window locked?"

Nico looked around Maki. "Should be."

Maki nodded and kept herself from pulling away in surprise when Nico took her hand.

"Not Eli?" the smaller girl whispered.

"Nozomi would kill me."

"Maki!"

Maki turned so she could look at Nico. The ruby eyes had opened as wide as she'd ever seen them, windows into Nico's so carefully guarded emotions.

"Only Nico," Maki whispered, letting herself match Nico's honesty.

Nico squeezed her hand.

A sudden rattle at the window, but it proved to be locked. Both Maki and Nico let out their breath.

"Count to ten and crawl to the door?" Nico suggested.

"I am not crawling anywhere, Nico-chan."

Nico nodded. "Five and run?"

"Where?"

"Auditorium"

Opposite where Rin would probably be entering the building. Maki applauded Nico's on-the-run strategizing skills. Unless it was a random choice.

Nico began to count, "1,2,3,4,5...RUN!"

And they did.

WHITHER THE FORMER STUDENT COUNCIL

Eli was leaning against the tree, watching Nozomi position her Tarot cards. She wondered idly what Nozomi was asking the cards and if she could get away with distracting her girlfriend. Probably best not to, Nozomi's eyes had reached focused-far-away trancelike state.

"NYA Nico, I'm coming to get you!" Eli heard Rin shout and saw the smaller girl sprinting in their direction, holding a camera and wearing a pretty cute hat. Nozomi didn't look up from her cards and Rin just tilted her head in Eli's direction, waving with her free hand and not losing any speed at all. Eli was always impressed by Rin's raw hustle.

Nozomi pulled a card out with a hum. Eli looked away from Rin running to lean over Nozomi's shoulder.

"10 of…?"

"Pentacles, Eli-chi."

"Like tentacles?" Eli shivered, thinking of the sea and its deep, dark depths.

"Like the symbol." Nozomi turned the card for Eli.

"Oh." Eli frowned. "Who's a Ten of Pentacles?"

"Nico and Maki."

"Is that good?" Eli wondered.

Nozomi gave Eli the cryptically amused smile that aggravated and entranced in equal measure. "It's them." Then Nozomi stood and laughed. "Let's go find Hanayo-chan. She might need to be rescued."

STOP: DASH

The backstage door. Nico grabbed something to block it. If Rin wanted in, she'd have to come down from the top. Nico strode to the middle of the stage, pushing through the curtain. The blue lights were on, so you could see your way around backstage, but all the seats were dark. Nico paused, listening. Maki found herself staring at Nico's profile as she followed, the older girl so focused that Maki could see right down through to the bones of her personality, the shrewdness, the determination, the quick cleverness. Determination was a quality she shared with Nico, but Nico's was driven by passion that burned brighter than any Maki had seen before. She felt dim next to Nico's fire sometime, an ember waiting to catch. She remembered their first meeting, turning her head to see Nico sitting in a chair, completely uncaring about their opinions, completely convinced of her solitude. Maki took a step closer, glad that both of those things had changed, glad to be the one here, alone with Nico.

"We should hear her when she comes in," Nico announced, suddenly right next to Maki. "Until then, I have some free time…" Nico let her voice trail off, winking at the taller girl. Maki stepped closer, not listening, still staring at Nico, pulled toward the smaller girl, completely unaware of anything but red lips, red eyes and how their breathing was synching at the same rate as her own rapid heartbeat. Her world had shrunk to the size of Nico's face.

"Maki-chan…"

'W...we, I..I...want…" Maki's mouth spouted random words, not really hearing Nico even as her lips drew Maki in.

"Sing?" Nico tried to skip back, but Maki had grabbed her waist.

Strong arms pulled Nico closer as Maki leaned down, their lips dashing together.

"GOTCHA!"

Rin had also picked the noisiest camera. Maki didn't even think. It was all reflex as she reacted to the click. Nico watched, impressed, as her girlfriend leapt the length of the stage with a growl and vaulted over the first two rows of seats to grab Rin by the collar with one hand and the camera with the other.

Rin paled. "Maki-chan?"

Maki pulled Rin up to eye-level, white cold anger in her glare, stated "No pictures" as fiercely as she could, then threw the camera to the floor. Parts of it shattered.

Nico fell to the floor, laughing. Maki snarled and dropped Rin.

"My dear super hot, super smart, future doctor wife, you can't kill the paparazzi."

"Watch me." Maki strode toward the stage.

"We are going to need really good lawyers."

"I can afford them."

Maki vaulted back up to the stage after one last murderous glare at Rin, who was sprinting in the opposite direction, screaming, "KAYO-CHIN!"

Then Maki pulled Nico to her feet to finish the kiss Rin had interrupted.

"I don't like people interrupting my dates with my super hot, super cute, CURRENT Super Idol girlfriend."

The force of the kiss made Nico's legs buckle, but when she leaned in for more, Maki grabbed her by the collar. "But you have no idea what a proper date is. We need to fix that."

THE MORNING AFTER

Eli had asked for a meeting before school started so all the members of μ's could discuss the best day to hold an intense dance practice. There were a few more techniques she wanted to introduce her fellow idols to. Nico was the first one in the clubroom, as usual. It had been her space for so long, she still felt proprietary. And as a third year as well as the club president, Nico always tried to set an example. So she sat, idly looking out the window, remembering the end of her date with Maki, a smile on her face. Maki had dragged her to a romantic movie, but rather than sit grimacing through it, the younger girl had watched with interest, her arm wrapped around Nico's shoulders the whole time. There had been popcorn, a shared soda, some kisses, but not much conversation. Nico had just snuggled into the redhead and enjoyed the movie. She didn't think she was imagining the warmth retained on the right side of her body, where Maki had been sitting. As if summoned by Nico's thoughts, the first year walked into the room. She smiled at Nico, then took the seat right around the corner from her and pulled out a textbook to start looking over something for class.

Nico debated whether to let the silence sit, but not acknowledging the younger girl at all seemed a worse choice, no matter how much Maki seemed to be actively ignoring her.

"Maki-chan, I had a really…"

Rin tore into the room, "RUN NICO! Umi stopped by the Student Council Room." Rin stopped at the window, opening it for Nico.

Nico shrugged. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Rin."

Maki shook her head, not looking up. "I'd run if I were you, Nico-chan."

Nico stood up, hands on hips. "The great Super Idol Nico Ni has nothing to fear."

Umi stepped into the room, Kotori directly behind her and Honoka bopping along after.

"Hey, Nico, how'd it go yesterday?" Honoka asked cheerily.

Nico deflated a little. Maki snickered.

"I was nowhere near anything that happened anywhere in the vicinity of the Student Council Room yesterday," Nico stated, with only a small quaver in her voice at the steely glare in Umi's eye. "Honoka must have caused some kind of vortex by slamming the door. Or something." Nico realized too late that the better choice would have been to stay silent.

"Nico-chan." Honoka sounded wounded. Nico felt a little bad, but Kotori would never let Umi kill Honoka, and Nico wasn't even sure Maki would save her.

Kotori smiled sweetly at Nico. "I accidentally left a video camera running in the Student Council room yesterday afternoon, on a shelf, facing the tables. So silly…"

Maki's ears went red. Umi growled.

Nico looked to Maki for assistance. Maki shrugged. Nico chattered, "That's worth a lot, candid footage of the great Nico Ni…"

Maki was impressed by how Nico whipped out the window in the middle of her signature move. Almost a magic trick. Nico goes back into the hat, just like a rabbit. Maki grinned at the picture. Then she realized Umi's eyes were now glaring at her.

"Nico is not the only one captured on video."

"Run Maki," she thought to herself, but her legs wouldn't do it. Umi put a hand on her shoulder.

"You have some cleaning to do."

Nico-chan was so dead.


End file.
